


Klance Mermaid AU

by JTV



Category: Voltron: Defender of the Universe (1984)
Genre: M/M, human keith, klance, mermaid lance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-05 21:43:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15872313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JTV/pseuds/JTV
Summary: Keith knew that night it felt different. He never expected to see the most beautiful boy he could ever imagine glistening in the moonlight, however he wished they didn’t meet that way.Warning: vague suicide attempt but not detailed, violent or graphic.Short AU on Mermaid Lance and Human Keith. Inspired by @ikimaru.jpg on Instagram, they make a beautiful artworks of klance so please check it out x





	Klance Mermaid AU

**Author's Note:**

> This really ain’t anything special just something I wrote quickly but I suppose if someone wanted me to write more I could. It’s also the first thing I’ve oublsihed online so sorry if there are any errors.

Gorgeous. One of the many words Keith would eventually use to describe Lance.

He could see the iridescent scales glittering in the moonlight and moving closer towards him.

He sat up and peered over the edge of his parents rickety oak boat and his stomach was once again filled with jittery butterflies.

The movement under the water made the boat rock slightly and before Keith knew it Lance’s head popped up out of the water. His smile was as bright as the moon and once again Keith was awestruck.

‘Hey’ Keith gulped, his eyes meeting Lance’s tender gaze.

‘Long time no see’ Lance replied grabbing a hold of the boat and heaving himself into it with a groan. In doing so Lance’s tail was brought into the air.

Keith giggled and sat back making room for Lance, ‘I don’t think I’ll get over it to be honest’.

‘What do you mean?’ Lance enquired smirking at him.

‘I mean all of this is crazy no? Who the fuck thought mermaids were real let alone this good looking?’ Keith mumbled.

He remembered meeting Lance six months ago after stealing his parents boat to take out into the lake in the early hours of the morning to escape.

He’d pushed the boat into the cold water that morning and let out a deep exhale whilst rowing as he felt the brisk wind blow gently onto his skin and rustle his hair. 

Once he was in the middle of the lake he’d cried. His tears flowing down his face along with muffled sobs was an experience Keith knew too well however this time it was different. He wasn’t in his room this time.

Keith felt calm as he stood up in the boat. Swaying a bit in the process Keith steadied himself and exhaled.

Then he jumped plunging into the icy cold water. 

He opened his eyes whilst submerged and opened out allowing air bubbles to escape and float around him. He watched the bubbles float up towards the surface of the water and his eyes closing. Keith doesn’t remember much after that except for waking up back in the boat.

When his eyes fluttered open he saw the moon first with his vision being extremely foggy and his throat burning from what he guessed was the water. He sat up with wide eyes and confusion. Looking around Keith caught a quick look at the glimmer of a tail before it disappeared.

Keith was soaking wet and in an effort to explain what happened, he’d convinced himself he must of panicked and got back into the boat himself. Deep down he knew it was all too odd so the next day he returned at the same time in the morning.

Once again rowing out into the water and waiting in the middle of the lake, Keith stayed for a few hours in search of an explanation. ‘Nothing, see you are fucking crazy’ Keith mumbled to himself grabbing the oars after waiting for so long in the cold.

‘I don’t think so’ a soft voice responded.

‘What the fuck’ Keith shouted looking around frantically in an effort to find the source of the voice.

‘Okay so I’m hearing voices now that’s great’ he grumbled.

‘Yeah well you should be hearing stuff right that’s what we have in common I think’ the soft voice appeared again.

Keith could make out the voice to be a males and looked around in desperation again. 

However this time Keith’s eyes landed on a a set of eyes just above the water looking right back him.

‘Holy shit’ Keith whispered.

The eyes moved closer to the boat and Keith backed away quickly causing the boat to sway and almost tip. However, two hands appeared on the side of the boat to steady it.

‘Sorry um I’m lance and I don’t know how to make friends so I don’t mean to scare you or anything’ Keith heard the voice mumble again.

‘What the hell are you doing in the water?’ Keith attempted to say sternly but he was frightened and his words came out shaky.

A head appeared from the side of the boat and once again the same eyes from before met with Keith’s own. They were a soft caramel colour and matched with lances completely dry cropped hair. Keith in awe examined the boy more. He had a sheepish grin and his cheeks were adorned with freckles. His skin a soft tanned shade once again with speckles of freckles along his bare arms and exposed chest.

‘Ugh I’m just swimming, what are you doing here?’ Lance inquired.

‘Swimming? It’s like five degrees in the water? You’ve got to be like one of those Olympic swimmers who do this type of shit right?’ Keith muttered and tried to not stare at Lance, who by the way was one of the most beautiful people Keith had ever laid eyes upon.

‘Is that what you guys call us? I mean if so then yes?’ Lance chuckled to himself. What looked like a tail flicked out from the water behind lance and Keith panicked.

‘Ugh Lance? Lance right? You should probably get in the boat I think some type of fish or something is behind you?!’ Keith quickly blurted and moved towards Lacne. Upon closer inspection he noticed the same tail under the water. He could see the scales reflecting light from underneath the water but they scales faded upwards into Lance’s torso.

‘No way’ Keith whispered.

‘I can tell you right now there is no fish here just me man’ Lance laughed.


End file.
